project_ascensionfandomcom-20200224-history
Draft Mode Start (Casters)
Draft Mode Overview: Project Ascension's Draft Mode is an innovative idea created for Season 4 of their seasonal realms. This current season is hosted on the server Darkmoon. While in the Legacy Realms players are permitted to select any ability they want, Draft Mode limits you to 3 option at certain level intervals. Example of Draft Mode choices While this may seem daunting of a decision to a lot of new players, it leaves a lot of creativity at the end of the day, whether you're playing PvP or PvE. Draft Mode Casters: Builds In every game there arises a form of "Meta" which basically revolves around what is the "best build." While it should be noted that you can play whatever you want to varying degrees of success, some builds do have more synergy than others. In a mode like Draft Mode consistency is key. The Start: Beginning a level 1 Hero grants you 4 separate abilities to choose from. This is arguably the most important time for a lot of builds because you can essentially choose your first 4 abilities with enough patience and effort. Starting 4 abilities is a little difficult so I'm going to list some important abilities that will help out with your journey to level 60. Life Tap: This ability is one of the most important for all casters. Remember Vanilla WoW where you would have to manage your abilities and not cast to regenerate mana, well with this one ability all your mana problems will be solved (basically). This ability is also available at level one and is very beneficial if you don't mind waiting for it. Summon Imp: Summon Imp is not only going to be a valuable companion on your way to 60, it also becomes more valuable at level 40 because you can invest your talent points into Demonic Knowledge. These 3 Talent points will allow you to increase your Spell power, which in turn, increases your damage throughout your journey through Ascension. This, coupled with the straight raw damage of the Imps fireball, leads to be a pretty large pickup for Casters Auto Shot: Yes, you heard me right. Auto Shot is a valuable tool for casters because it's the same tool that allows hunters to cast spells and weave in their ranged weapon shots. In Ascension this becomes available to all classes. Simply click auto shot during your rotation and it becomes an additional source of damage. Corruption: While this may seem like a wasted spell, it adds a valuable option at lvl 60 due to the talent Eradication (Seen to the far right). This talent adds a chance to get haste during corruption ticks. So if you're going a build that doesn't require a lot at lvl 1 (looking at you frostbolt) taking it could be a worthwhile endeavor, Although there are many spells that add valuable utility and additional damage, they aren't enough to complete your journey to 60 or to compete for top DPS in dungeons/raids. Here are some of the most basic builds to help with your first characters that are also viable in the endgame. All of these builds are available at level one which makes them very important if you want a character to get you started. Lightning Bolt/Elemental Shaman Start: Lightning Bolt, Earthshock. Lightning Bolt (LB) and Earthshock (ES) are the two abilities necessary for this build. You're going to want to keep an eye out for Chain lightning (CL) for a nice increase to damage. This build is decent for both PvE and PvP. For PvE you're going to want the Legendary Random Enchant "Spellslinger" which has synergy with Arcane potency in the Arcane Mage talent tree, as well as with your Lightning Overload Procs. For PvP you're going to want to go the Legendary RE "Booming Thunder" which increases the damage of your ES based on the number of LB procs you get. Shadowbolt/Corruption. Start: Shadowbolt, Summon Imp, Corruption. Shadowbolt and Corruption have a fantastic synergy with the talent "Nightfall" which allows you to have instant cast Shadowbolts on ticks of Corruption damage. Imp is important because there are a lot of synergies with Imp and Destruction Warlock spells. The build can be taken a lot of different ways depending on Rolls, for example if you get a lot of DoT's you can make it more PvP oriented focused on kiting and getting instant procs. For Legendary RE's you can go Deathbringer which deals shadow damage when your abilties hit, which scales with the shadow damage increasing talents you're going to take. You can also go Wild Helfire for increased AoE damage, however it does require going 3 AE at lvl 60 to acquire it. Frostbolt Start: Frostbolt Yep. Just Frostbolt. It's a build in and of itself. Because of it's low requirements I do recommend going for Summon Imp, Life Tap, or Corruption. This build relies on the almost unlimited synergies in the Frost talent tree. The slowing affect is great for PvP and the Winter's Chill mastery is great for PvE. Legendary RE's can be Frost Lich, Ice Barrage or Spellslinger. Things to look for while leveling: Flametongue Weapon: This is an Enhancement Shaman ability that allows you to increase your SP. Ascension allows dual wielding on all characters, so this ends up being a very valuable way to increase your damage. This skill becomes available at level 10 and is often seen as a must unless you're willing to spend money on Wizard Oils. Firestones: Another weapon enhancement that is incredibly valuable on casters. Ascension allowing enhancements for dual wield means these becoming exponentially more powerful increasing your Crit chance by 8% if you dual wield and talent into them, not to mention the 2% increased damage. Spellstones: The last of the three amazing weapon enhancements for casters. These increase spell haste and periodic warlock damage, meaning they're incredibly valuable for Warlock based builds and build revolving around quick casting. This is a very brief overview of some of the easiest to roll builds, but there are some that are a bit harder to roll. These I will list, but won't go too in depth into them Smite/Holyfire Build based around Holy synergies is Paladin and Priest trees. Holyfire isn't available at level 1 so it can be a little difficult to roll for. Wrath/Starfire Build based around the talent Eclipse. Does a lot of Arcane and Nature damage, unfortunately Starfire isn't available until later. DoT Mage Build based around Damage over Time abilities. PvP oriented build relying shadow damage DoT spells and a lot of CC/Survivability. Quick Discussion on PvP/PvE builds and Draft Mode in general: Generally most builds can be talented towards either side. PvE is going to focus on more raw damage, while PvP will focus on damage, survivability, CC, CC removal. At the start I recommend keeping an open mind about whether you want to PvP or PvE. Sometimes you can start with 4 PvE centric abilties and then roll into some crazy synergies. Draft Mode isn't about creating the perfect build, it's about making the most out of what you're given. There's going to be a time where maybe you had the perfect Shadowbolt build given to you, but you were so hard set on going Smite that you ignored all the rolls. There is A LOT of room to move around with your choices and builds and is one of the best things about Ascension. Category:Guide Category:Draft Mode